


At the Ivy

by sammlicke



Category: Adam Dalgliesh Series - P. D. James
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: Kate and Piers met at the Ivy Restaurant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [在Ivy餐厅](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604271) by [sammlicke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke). 



> The English version. Sorry for any potential grammatical errors...

'Any news about the squad? Besides the missing little girl in Portugal. I saw AD in TV news.'

'AD is taking pills.'

'Little blue ones?'

“...”

'He's not young, isn't he? So, Vitamin?'

'Doesn't look like.'

'If AD is ill for tiring, where can the Commissioner find a replacement with such public popularity for news press?'

'And the officials of Whitehall. The appointment of reopening the case was from Home Secretary. I'm wondering whether they know that he is unable to stand crimes against children.'

'For his own dead child?'

'Yes. Maybe they don't.'


End file.
